Demon Immortal Sect
| aka= | status= Extant | type = Ancient sect | division(s)= | branch(es)= | affiliation(s)= | allegiance= Mountain and Sea Realm | founder(s)= Lord Li | patriarch(s)= Ancestral Patriarch: Ke Jiusi | notable_member(s)= Blood Demon Demon Emperors: Frost Soil Demon Emperor Blood Immortal Reincarnation Demon Demon Guardian: Night Others: Han Shan | clan_chief(s)= | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader= Zhou Zhixiang | grand_elder= | elder(s)= | chosen= Holy Daughter: Zhou Zhixiang (formerly) | others= | universe= | vast_expanse= Mountain and Sea Realm Mountain and Sea Butterfly | mas= Ninth Mountain and Sea | planet= East Victory | region= }} The Demon Immortal Sect was the number one Sect in the Ninth Mountain and Sea in the ancient times, until the upheaval of Ji Tian and the Ji Clan. The Sect was founded by the previous lord of the Ninth Mountain and Sea: Lord Li, also known as the Third Generation Demon Sealer. After the destruction of the Mountain and Sea Realm, the Demon Immortal Sect became one of the top Three Sects of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly, mainly due to the fact that Ke Jiusi, who became a Paragon, joined the sect as its' Ancestral Patriarch. Legacies The sect is in possession of two great legacies passed along by Lord Li. * Mountain and Sea Scripture * Demonic Immortal Body Current Demon Immortal Sect Although the Demon Immortal Sect lost the war with the Ji Clan, a few of the disciples and elders managed to get away and started another Demon Immortal Sect. Still, the new Demon Immortal Sect is only a husk of the ancient Demon Immortal Sect. However, it is powerful enough to be one of the Six Sects. Zhou Zhixiang is a Chosen of the new Demon Immortal Sect. She spent a lot of effort to acquire a shot to get into the Demon Immortal Cistern and gain a Demon Immortal Body as they are both prerequisites to using the legacy of Lord Li. Ke Jiusi joined the new Demon Immortal Sect as its Ancestral Patriarch which elevated its position to the top three sects of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. Planes of Demon Immortal Sect The Demon Immortal Sect hosts an event every two hundred years where cultivators from all across the Ninth Mountain and Sea are able to find good fortune in second plane of the illusory Demon Immortal Sect from 10,000 years ago which comes from the memories of Night. Meng Hao entered during one such time after being informed of it by Zhou Zhixiang; however, instead of using the body of a dead cultivator from the ancient Demon Immortal Sect, Meng Hao used the body of Ke Jiusi. Although Night objected to this, under the request of Ke Jiusi himself, he agreed to let Meng Hao in. During his time there, Meng Hao learned for the first time about a father's love, which he received from Ke Yunhai. It was in this place that Meng Hao reunited with Xu Qing after over a hundred years. Meng Hao was able to reap a lot of fortune in this plane. He learnt the Mountain Consuming Incantation, one of his signature daoist magics, there. He also opened the door to fleshly body cultivation there and was able to build a solid foundation due to the availability of fleshly body cultivation scriptures and knowledge. He also entered the Demon Immortal Pagoda and reached all the way until the 99th level with the help of innumerable magical items from Ke Yunhai himself. Due to this, Meng Hao was also able to open the third plane of the Demon Immortal Sect, which allowed him to restore one of the parts to the Copper Mirror. Due to absorbing the continental mirror, Meng Hao enraged Night and succeeded in opening fourth plane of the Demon Immortal Sect. He was saved by Ke Jiusi from Night's anger and also received the opportunity to acquire the legacy of Lord Li. After gaining the approval of all three Greater Demon's of the Demon Immortal Sect and filling 10.5 slots with light, Meng Hao received the right to challenge the legacy an unlimited number of times, as long as no one else manages to get it first. Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Sects Category:Planet East Victory/Sects Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Sects